


Yum Yum

by TheGuppyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Basically just self indulgence, Biting, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Kinda?, Kissing, Lots of tongue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, enjoy, fluff later on, lol, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuppyo/pseuds/TheGuppyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very horny Kageyama ravishes a very horny Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yum Yum

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this you sinners >;3  
> And I'm sorry for the name, it was asll I could think of when I needed to pick a title ahaaa. It fits tho, so no complaints here XD

Kageyama pushed Hinata against the wall and kissed him. Hard.

It was almost too hard to be called a kiss but Hinata wasn't complaining. He was urging him on with small noises, and Kageyama was in the mood for something rough.

They were pressed impossibly close together and Kageyama could feel Hinata's erection against him, rubbing shamelessly against his leg.

A gutteral sort of noise rumbled out of Kageyama as he let his hands go from the small of Hinata's back too his ass, squeezing the firm buttcheeks he found there, and breathed out a satisfied huff as Hinata leaned into his hands, a small moan leaving his throat.

Even as this was happening, their tongues stayed clashing unrelentingly against each other, neither male getting distracted by the wandering touches of their partner.

Kageyama's hands had found themselves inside Hinata's pants and he squeezed his ass, the other's skin hot and soft under his fingers.

Hinata's hands started wandered up and down Kageyama's torso, fingertips tracing over the muscles he found there.

What finally caused the kiss to break was Kageyama's hands finding themselves around Hinata's cock, making the smaller male gasp and twitch his head away, biting his lip.

They both took this moment to gather themselves, breathing hard as they stared at each other, their hands finally stilling.

Kageyama gently squeezed Hinata's cock and he gasped again, his eyes closing shut at the sensation. He opened them again shortly after, his eyes clouded with unbridled lust as they looked up into Kageyama's.

That look alone sent a rush of heat through Kageyama's body and he found himself picking up the smaller male, who for once didn't protest about it, and dropped him on the bed, instantly pouncing on top of him.

They continued to kiss there, desperately grabbing at each other as there bodies intertwined, their hands beginning to roam once more.

Kageyama's hands instantly found themselves in Hinata's pants this time, wrapping around his member with ease as he pulled it out, thumb grazing over the head.

Again Hinata twitched, breaking the kiss once more as a whimpering moan left his lips at the feeling of Kageyama stroking him, his head fall in backwards against the bed.

With his neck now exposed, Kageyama dove to devour it, letting his teeth trail over the straining muscle, sliding lower to nibble at his collarbone.

  
The little sounds escaping Hinata's throat was driving Kageyama insane, and he finally pulled Hinata's clothes off him, having him completely bear while he pulled just his shirt off, too impatient to bother with his pants as he dropped onto Hinata once more.

In the back of his mind, Kageyama noted how uncharacteristically submissive Hinata was being today and might have asked about it if not for the way Hinata wrapped his hands around Kageyama's neck and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a needy whimper.

And with that, Kageyama threw all the last slivers of gentleness he had out the window.

Growling, he flipped the smaller male onto his stomach, pulling his ass to his face before the other could protest and mercilessly stuck his tongue into Hinata's puckering hole.

Kageyama heard Hinata gasp as he slid his tongue in, the delicate muscle there twitching around him and he sunk deeper into his ass.

It was tight and warm and Hinata was letting out the most delectable little noises Kageyama's ears had ever feasted on.

The way Hinata clenched around him and shook under his touch sent a violent wave of heat down to Kageyama's cock, which was now throbbing painfully in his pants.

But Kageyama was too preoccupied with eating out the sweet ass before him to pay much attention to himself.

Fuck. He had never done this before but now he never wanted to stop. Kageyama tightened his hold on the other's ass, spreading him wider with his fingers so he could go deeper.

Poor Hinata was an absolute mess.

He was crying out into the sheets, one hand reached under himself to stroke his cock while the other was to his chest, fondling his own nipples with a shaking hand.

It was a particularly loud cry of pleasure that broke Kageyama out of his trace, and he finally pulled away from his boyfriend's ass, saliva dripping down his chin.

Oh lord, Hinata looked so good from that angle, with his ass in the air and face buried in the sheets while desperately rubbing himself, that Kageyama could have came just from looking at him.

Unable to wait any longer, Kageyama finally pulled his aching cock out of his pants and aligned himself with Hinata's ass, sinking in nice and slowly, letting Hinata adjust around him.

Ah shit, it felt so good. Too good. Hinata was tight and warm and wet, and the way he twitched around him almost had Kageyama pounding hard into him right then and there.

Struggling to keep his wits, Kageyama thrust in and out slowly, leaning over the smaller male to kiss his trembling shoulder and run his tongue down the lithe, taut muscles of his back.

Fuck, he wanted to _bite_.

Kageyama continued on in his slow pace, fighting the urge to go faster. He hadn't properly prepared Hinata and wasn't entirely sure how well his tongue had opened him up. He was tighter than usual but he didn't seem to be in pain, with the way he was arching into Kageyama's dick, undulating his hips with him.

That was when Hinata turned his head to him, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was frustrated.

"Kageyamaaa," Hinata whined breathlessly, spreading his legs a bit wider as he arched even more into the other. "Why are you going so slow? I want it faster."

That's when Kageyama broke.

All the self control that he had desperately been trying to hold onto snapped, and before Hinata could even blink, Kageyama pulled his dick out of him and flipped him over, spreading his legs wide as he slammed into him, surprising a pleasured scream out of the boy's mouth.

Kageyama was pounding into him, hard enough to bruise them both, but neither of them complained. They were too far gone at this point, Kageyama's head to filled with the delirium of being swallowed into Hinata's perfect, perfect hole and Hinata's senses swimming in ecstasy as Kageyama hit his prostate again and again without mercy.

Hinata was holding to Kageyama for dear life, eyes shut tight as his nails dug into his boyfriend's back, gasping and moaning uncontrollably with each thrust.

All Kageyama could think about was devouring the boy before him and leaned down to bight the other's exposed neck, drawing a cry from Hinata's mouth.

Oh man, he was close. So so close. And by the look of things, Hinata was close too.

Kageyama glanced down to take in Hinata's cock, which was bouncing between them and dripping an ungodly amount of precum that dripped freely from the tip.

Fuck, the poor guy was a _mess_. A pool of precum was forming on Hinata's stomach and his body was flushed, head thrown back in his pleasure, his mouth open and panting.

Not that Kageyama was any better. He could just imagine the dirty, lustful expression that lay on his face, but right now he couldn't think about that. He was too close to the edge think about anything at all.

That was when Hinata tightened especially hard around Kageyama's member before cumming, his body shuddering with the action, a high pitched moan, his nails digging in even deeper into Kageyama's back, drawing blood.

Just seeing Hinata in such an elated state of pleasure made Kageyama's mind go blank, and before he knew it he was cumming, a choked growl breaking it's way out of his throat as he bent down and bit Hinata's shoulder, pounding into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Finally finished, Kageyama fell onto his side, pulling Hinata to his chest as they both struggled to catch their breaths.

They just stayed there like that for a moment, breathing heavily as their bodies lay mended together.

"You alright?" Kageyama asked, his breath finally back to a regular pace.

Hinata nodded and hummed, leaning harder into Kageyama's chest.

Again, Kageyama noted how uncharacteristically docile Hinata was being, but decided not to question it. He didn't mind a docile Hinata, in fact he quite liked it, and tightened his hold around his small boyfriend, bending his head down to kiss his fluffy head.

"Sleep?" He asked after a few moments, feeling the beginnings of sleep starting to take him.

"Mmm," Hinata said in response, letting out a deep sigh before falling asleep, Kageyama not too far behind.

And so they slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah I also posted this on my drabble blog, hqdrabbles.tumblr.com, so if you all could give that a like/reblog and maybe follow me there I would really appreciate it !!!! :D I'll be putting a lot of stuff there (hopefully) so if you liked this then maybe you'll enjoy my other stuff, who knows?


End file.
